


Unwind

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluffy Porn, Happy Sex, I tried to give it a plot, Neck Kissing, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, but I just want them to bang tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude and Byleth are left alone in the meeting room.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write these kind of stuff but for kinktober or something...might as well try.  
> And it's a nice break from pure fluff

"Hey Teach?"

"What?"

"What kind of kiss are you?"

Byleth stopped flipping through the report she's holding as she carefully looked up to her former student. They were alone in the Cardinals meeting room, sorting through the papers left behind after their council earlier.

Things were relatively quiet for the most part, with only the shuffling of papers, scratching of pens as they sign off job orders and the occasional frustrated grunts when they see the ridiculous price tag Anna have put on some of her purchase report.

Claude looks bored, judging by the pout on his lips as he rested his head on his hand as he looked at her. He had taken off his coat, gloves and his cravat much earlier to lessen the stiffness he's feeling.

He had also unbuttoned the first two off his shirt, rolled up his sleeves and with his messy hair, Byleth couldn't help but think he's doing all of this on purpose.

For what purpose, she has no idea.

Byleth has also taken her coat off, majority of her accessories, and had tied her hair up in a messy ponytail as she donned on her eyeglasses.

Which is kind of attractive for Claude.

"Claude, why are you spouting random questions like this?" she frowned. "Your question doesn't even make any sense."

"I'm bored and I want to know more about you. I seem to remember we were getting to know each other on a much deeper level five years prior but we got interrupted..."

"I don't think this is an appropriate topic between us. If you're tired, you're free to go. I can finish up here."

Claude snatched her hand into his, preventing her from taking his papers.

The warmth of his hand seeped into hers, as Byleth became conscious of how her hand must be too rough to be a lady's.

She did try using some of those lotions that Manuela have shove at her years before, when the former songstress noticed that her hands were dry and more than a little calloused for the years of handling swords but Byleth have not really made any kind of habit of regularly using them.

Their scent is quite relaxing, she has to admit, but her hands are pretty much useless on holding any kind of weapon with.

Thankfully she did use some of it today, knowing that they're not going into battle.

The warmth of his hand seem to travel up her neck and to her cheeks, and she gently tried to get her hand back from him.

Claude smiled lazily at that, holding onto her hand firmly.

"Come on, Teach. It won't hurt if we take a break for a while..."

"Claude, let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"It's inappropriate."

Claude smiled widely at that, amused, as he stood up from his seat and went closer to her, half sitting on the table while still holding her hand.

"Teach, it's fine. No one's around. We can be ourselves. We're not teacher and student anymore."

"I don't trust Judith or Shamir. I know they have their spies everywhere."

"Eh, what are they gonna do? Blackmail us to do them ridiculous favors? It should be pretty obvious by now to everyone that there's something between us."

He brought her hand up to his heart, pressing her palm against his chest.

He laughed lightly when he noticed her face getting redder by the second.

"Teach, you know you're actually adorable when flustered."

Byleth scowled at him to hide the said expression but that only pushed Claude to tease her more.

He brought her hand up to his lips, lightly kissing the pads of her fingertips.

"Claude, stop."

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong."

"This is not the appropriate time–"

"Hey, you never tell Hilda and Caspar off..."

Byleth inclined her head at that. "They're a couple?"

"Yep. They've been for quite a while. You never noticed how Hilda always drag Caspar off to be alone?"

"What about Lorenz? I thought the two of them..."

"He's enamored with Marianne. He even gives me death glares whenever I talk to her, you know. Maybe next time, you can put Mercedes near my platoon?"

She pursed her lips at that thoughtfully, and Claude took that chance to fully press his lips against her fingertips, even playfully licking one of them.

"Claude!"

He laughed at that again, pressing her palm against his cheek.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have any answer for it."

He hummed at that, taking her hand off his cheek again and kissed her palm, and slowly made his way down slowly to her wrist with light kisses.

He watched her expression intently as he made his way down her arm, carefully leaning down at her.

When he reached her shoulder, he had let go of her hand and have placed both of his on the armrests of her chair to support him.

Byleth sat there, frozen by the bold move Claude is doing.

She had never seen that sultry look in his eyes before and a big part of her want to scold him as his former teacher.

But there's also that part of her that wants to see how far Claude will push his luck.

When Claude pressed his lips against her neck, Byleth jumped a little in surprise, aware of the hot sensation that passed through her body, and how there's an uncomfortable feeling between her legs. She's also painfully aware of how hot things have gotten in the room, even though they have taken off most of their stifling coats earlier.

Claude chuckled at her reaction, nibbling at her earlobe.

"I see. You're the type who like neck kisses." He playfully whispered into her ear. "What else are you going to share with me?"

Byleth smacked him lightly on the forehead, her tongue tied in embarrassment.

Claude chortled at that, straightening up. "You wanna know what kind of kiss I am?"

"No. Can we get back to work?" Byleth said, her voice tight. She cleared her throat and tried to give him a reprimanding look.

"Aw come on. We never get the chance to unwind...We deserve at least that much."

"Claude, this is a war council room."

"And? Sylvain did some stuff in the library years ago. I had to leave to...preserve my innocent eyes. I think there were two girls–"

"Oh goddess, I don't want to hear it. And stop pretending to be innocent if you've gone this far."

"Jeez, you're no fun. Come on, Teach. Live a little." He grinned at her as he turned to the table to move the papers to side carefully.

"Claude what–"

He pulled her up from her seat and made her sit on top of the table. He closed off her escape by putting his arms on either side of her and moved his face closer.

"Professor, I hope you can enlighten me on a subject I've been most curious of for quite some time now." He teased her, covering her hands with his. "See... I've been wondering how it feels like to kiss someone."

Byleth rolled her eyes at him, trying her best not to get too affected by his closeness and their position.

That big door at the end of the room isn't locked for all she knows and she'd rather die or kill some crest beasts than be caught having a...risqué encounter with her former student.

"You probably had a lot of make out session even before we got to know each other five years ago." She told him. "And during my five year absence."

Claude pouted at that. "Hey, that's mean. I never really kissed anyone before. Unless you count the kisses I gave to my mother when I was still a kid."

"Uhuh...with this face," she said as she freed one hand from his and lightly tipping his chin up, "you're making it hard to convince me that you never had a quick encounter with a woman."

Annoyed by that accusation of infidelity (even though it really isn't anything like that), Claude leaned forward to bite the tip of her nose.

"Ow." Byleth scowled as she moved her face away. "What was that for?"

"You're accusing me of womanizing when the only woman I've ever wanted is you." He told her with a pout. "You deserve that nose bite."

It's Byleth's turn to laugh at him while Claude pouts like a kid, all traces of his sultriness gone.

"Well, okay then. If you say so." Byleth said as she moved to the edge of the table to get off. "Now, let me get off the table before someone come through those doors and find us like this."

"Oh come on, Teach...let's relax a little. Please?"

"We can relax in the sauna later."

"Eh, too hot for the activity."

"Activity?"

Claude winked at her as he leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth, testing the waters. He gripped her waist tightly, willing himself not to take her by surprise.

He wants this to be consensual after all.

"Seriously..." Byleth mumbled as Claude continues to kiss her lightly, as he parted her legs slowly. "You really don't want to work, huh?"

"Well, I'm already like this because of you earlier." He told her as he took her hand towards his crotch area.

Byleth pursed her lips tightly at that, still not accustomed to this physical affection thing.

She did punch him in the guts on their first kiss, thinking he was going to do something funny.

Well, they did say first kissses are unforgettable: Claude on all fours, gasping for air and shocked by the fact she used all force on punching him.

"Beside... You seem to have a problem down here too..." He chuckled as he slid a hand inbetween her legs and found her quite drenched. "Neck kisses is your switch, huh? Is that why you cover your neck with that thing all the time?"

Byleth scowled at him, her attention split between his beautiful face and his fingers working between her.

Mustering up enough bravery, she reached out to cup his bulge and kneaded, making Claude take a sharp intake of breath.

"Byleth..." He groaned as he leaned down to her nape to leave a mark on her, while his hand between her legs dampen her further. Byleth squirmed against him, and he took that chance to slide a finger in, making them both groan.

"May we, Teach...?" He asked hoarsely, pulling away from her nape.

"We can't be too loud or be messy, Claude." Byleth panted against his ear, rubbing him urgently at the same rhythm he does with her.

"I think we can manage that." He mumbled as he quickly undid his pants and pulled his hard length out and ripped Byleth's tights after he pushed her skirt up.

Setting aside her underwear, he slid into her in one thrust and Claude had to kiss her before she could let out a surprised whimper.

Both can't believe that they did their first time in a place like this, where they could be easily interrupted, but none of it matters as the two of them concentrated on their lovemaking.

Claude pulled away from her lips, keeping his rhythm languid, building each other's climax.

He knows he should hurry up to finish this but...

Come on, who rushes their first time?

Beside, the professor everyone thought is straightlaced and will do no wrong in regards to conduct has her first time with her former student in a place where they usually have their war meetings.

Byleth pouted at his teasing grin, knowing exactly what's on his mind.

"Shut it." She hissed at him then bit down a gasp when Claude's thrust found her sensitive spot.

His grin only grew wider at that, slowing down his thrusts to hit that sweet spot of hers over and over. Byleth twitched at that, her toes curling inside her shoes at that delicious sensation.

"Teach...you're so naughty." Claude growled as he latched his mouth onto her neck when she arched her back at one deep thrust he made. He also took that chance to grope her breasts hard, and he let out a stifled groan when Byleth tightened around him.

He increased his pace, their climax building up and that one rational part of his brain kept repeating to him that he should pull out or else he'll lose a fine fighter due to a badly timed pregnancy.

Byleth has one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other she clamped over her mouth as he started to be relentless with his movement.

Thankfully the table they're doing it on is made from heavy wood and doesn't make any creaking sound.

He pulled back from marking her as the two of them were about to reach their climax. He was going to fully kiss her again when they heard some kind of commotion in the hallway, making Claude stop in a particularly deep thrust and Byleth closed her eyes at that sensation for it almost threw her at the edge.

"Seteth!" They heard Hilda say a bit loudly, making Byleth and Claude look at one another in terror. "You really don't have to check on them! They're busy with...stuff."

"Exactly why I want to check on them. And give them these additional paperworks."

"Oh, I'm sure that can wait. Right? They're already swamped with work as it is...Those papers probably not that too important or else you would have brought it much earlier..."

"You have a point but I don't see why you have to raise your voice like this, Hilda."

"Oh...well...ahaha...you know...volume control problems..."

Inside the room, Claude grunted in annoyance.

They were so close.

Should they continue? Or not?

What are the odds of Hilda failing completely on stopping Seteth?

Looking down at Byleth and her debauched expression and their current position, he knows they can finish it before Seteth could enter but that would also mean Seteth would find the two of them half naked and they have no explanation to give him. Especially if they leave a mess...

Cursing under his breath, he gingerly started pulling out of her letting the heat that almost consumed them cool down slowly. He awkwardly stowed his length back in his pants, not bothering to wipe off Byleth's slickness off of him and righted their clothes again.

"Can't really take a load off, huh?" he muttered, with Byleth raising her eyebrows at him. "And now I owe Hilda... Jeez...I didn't know she's into voyeurism..."

Does his first comment... Have a double meaning or...?

And Byleth doesn't want to think that Hilda is into that thing. Maybe she was going to check in on them and found out things were a little heated inside the room so she didn't bother barging in.

"We'll continue this tonight, Teach. No sleeping for you until we're done."

"You owe me new tights, Claude."

"That one's old. There's a tiny rip in it already, as if waiting for me." He told her with a playful wink. "Don't worry, I'll buy you lots of them next time. Though I can't promise that they'll be safe from getting ripped again."


End file.
